Black roses
by twilightloveforever12
Summary: Takes place in newmoon when bella goes and saves edward.While saving edward she finds out that hes dating alice,edward gives bella to the volturi.What will happen to bella?What will jasper and the family think?Does bella fall for jasper? jasperxbella love
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to make a jasper Bella story, involving the Volturi. Takes place in new moon when Bella came to save Edward. I do not own anything. And it's a little complicated so pay close attention, oh yes there will be more jasper in the next I make another one.**

**B p.o.v**

"He's at the clock tower, if you don't get there in time he will make a scene" Alice yelled to me, pointing the way. There was some sort of pleading in her eyes.

I let my feet carry as fast as I could run. Dodging the people in red clocks. Why would Edward do this? Even if I really did die, why would he try to make a scene, so the Volturi would kill him? Even if he didn't want me I couldn't let him kill himself. There he was under the clock tower like Alice said.

I ran to him at full force and smashed into his body. He stepped back and looked at me. "Bella" he said smiling. "Edward" I looked up at him. I couldn't stand it, I grabbed the side of his face about to kiss him but he pulled away.

"Bella" He said looking straight into my eyes "I'm so sorry". Why was he saying sorry?

"What are you sorry for" I asked.

It looked as if he was about to cry, but the tears wouldn't escape.

"You know I love you Bella" he whispered in my ears.

"yea, Edward ,I love you too "I replied trying to pull him into a hug. he stepped back, denying the it.

"Well" he began, "when I left you, I fell in love, with Alice.

"w-w-what" I stuttered. He fell in love with Alice?

"Then why did you just try to make a scene so the Volturi would kill you, when you thought I died" I asked.

"Because Bella, I love you so much, and when I though you killed yourself, I was heartbroken because I left you for Alice, so I wanted to die too" He told me.

"B-but why would you try to kill yourself, why would you leave Alice, because you though I died" I asked. Just because he thought I died, why would he kill himself, if he was dating Alice now? Why would he leave Alice?

"I don't know Bella; I was debating whether or not I should walk into the sunlight, or stay in the dark. I wasn't thinking right, all I thought was that I couldn't live if you killed yourself because I left you" Edward said.

"Oh" I whispered .So let me get this right, Edward left me for Alice, but then he though I tried killing myself ,so he wanted to die to But he wasn't sure if he wanted to die, because that meant leaving Alice.

"Well, I'll leave now, Edward and you can live with Alice, happily ever after, we me out of the picture" I yelled. I turned away pissed but also sad.

"Wait" Edward said, while grabbing my hand, "don't go"

"And why should I stay"I asked. "to see you make out with Alice"?

"No" He said "Because I can't lose you, Bella".

"Edward, do you know how much I suffered when you left me, I didn't do anything, I sat in my room and stared out the window, wondering why you left, whenever I slept I would Have nightmare about you leaving me, and my dad had to wake me up because I was screaming , I felt like nothing when you left, and I just found out you left for Alice".

I heard footsteps come my way and I looked over to see two men wearing black.

"We , don't need you assistants" Edward snarled at the two guys.

"Yes, you do" the biggest one said.

"No, you don't, I never stepped foot into the sunlight" Edward said.

"Ah, but you were thinking about it "The shorter one said.

"Yes, and now I made up my mind, I don't want to expose myself" Edward snarled.

"To, late" A girl said. she walked in dressed in a black dress, with her hair in a blond bun.

"Jane" Edward said.

"Aro wants you all" the girl named Jane said.

"Now, we wouldn't want to make a scene" I heard Alice say, as she entered the room.

"Alice" Edward said with a smile. he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head. my heart stopped right then and there, and I felt like tear were coming on.

"I have nothing to do with this" I said looking at the two men.

"Yes, you do, you know about our existence there for you come with us" Jane said.

"Come on Bella" Edward said as we all started walking. I wanted to punch Alice in the face. How could she do this to me? Oh my god and to Jasper! I wonder what he was doing now. did he even know?

**Jasper p.o.v**

Something was up. Alice was never here with me ,Carlisle, Esme ,Emmett and Rosalie. she always went to go see Edward, and she would never let me go. Just yesterday we all found out that Alice and Bella were in Italy trying to same Edward. She should have taken me with her. Everyone was worried about what would happen to them all. Esme wouldn't stop crying, dry tears. I guess we just had to wait.

**Edwards p.o.v**

I felt horrible. I wanted to run over to Bella and rap my arm around her and tell her it was alright. but I couldn't, I couldn't leave Alice. Alice was there for me when I missed Bella the most. She made me forget about her.

_I can't believe you would try to kill yourself? _Alice thought. _I thought you loved me Edward, but why would you kill yourself if you thought she died?_

"I don't know what I was thinking" I said to her out loud. Everyone stared at me and I just looked down at my feet.

_Do you love me more than her? Nudge my foot if you do. _Alice thought.

I nudge her foot and peeked back into her mind.

_Wow that was really cheesy nudge my foot, Aha, and I love you too, more than jasper, I just don't know how to break the news to him._

**Bella's p.o.v**

I was walking behind Edward and Alice. They were hold hand, great! We arrived at two big double doors.

"Enter" Jane said. Putting her hands in a position that meant enter. We walked in and there were three men , sitting in three seat in the middle of the room.

"Ah, hello, hello, I'm Aro" Aro said to me, and he approached me in vampire speed and kissed my hand. I heard Edwards snarl, but very low.

"Hmm, I can't read you" Aro said to me a little confused. Can't read me? What did he mean about that. He walked over to Edward and Alice.

"Hello, there dear Alice" He said to her.  
"So, you and Edward must be a couple" Aro asked.

"Yes, we are" Alice replied , looking over at me. I looked away, trying to keep away tears.

Aro looked back over at me."Oh, there must be a love triangle"Aro asked.

"No ,love triangle, I love Alice " Edward said.

Those words hit me like a dagger. I felt weak, like I was going to vomit, I felt like crawling into a ball and crying, or screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Then why did you try killing yourself, because you thought Bella died" Aro asked.

"I wasn't thinking" Edward replied.

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if we kept her" Aro asked.

Keep me? Like eat me or keep me as a pet?

"NO" Edward shouted.

"But you don't want her, you want Alice" Aro told Edward.

I guess Edward didn't know what to say , because he looked down.

"Well, then, Jane let's see if your powers work on her" Aro told Jane.

"NO, please" I heard Alice say. Why should she care? If she cared for me she wouldn't of stole my boyfriend.

"This may hurt just a little" I heard Jane say as she gazed at me .I looked back at her a little scared. What may hurt? She kept staring but nothing seemed to broke the silence by laughing.

"Remarkable" aro said.

"I'll make a deal with you, I will let you and Alice go, if we get to keep Bella and change her" Aro said to Edward. I didn't even mind the fact of living with the Volturi or being changed. When I thought about it, I wanted to stay here.

"Ok"Edward said, looking at me.

"Edward" Alice said, looking disappointed.

"Come on, Alice" Edward said as they walked towards the entrance.

"Bye, Bella" Alice said as she walked out the door .I didn't even bother saying bye back.

I didn't mind being here, but just like that Edward was willing to let me go, after he was going to kill himself because of me?

"Welcome to the volturi Bella" Aro said as he came up to me. He sanked his teeth into my neck and everything went black.

_**The pain.**_

_**Fire, was inside me.**_

_**Was I being burned alive?**_

_**The pain.**_

_I hope you liked it, :D leave reviews so I know your reading it,if I get no review I don't think ill continues,so review it up :3 bub-byeee_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, I hope you like this one, and I do not own anyone, but I wish I owned jasper. :P**

**B p.o.v**

**3 days past since Aro bit her.**

All I could remember was the pain, and that I just wanted to die. As soon as it started it was over. I opened my eyes and I was in a beautiful room. Gold walls, marble floors. I was laying in the biggest bed I ever saw in my life. The only really pain was my throat. It felt like I had strep throat times a thousand. I wanted to scream but that would hurt my throat even more.

"She's awake" I heard I voice say. Was that Aro, from all the way in the main room? Where was I anyways? I slid myself off the bed, and I was wearing a beautiful black night gown. It was spaghetti straps, with white lace, and it fell to my ankles. Wait then that meant someone had to change me. Oh god. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

I opened the two big doors that led out into the hall way. I peeked my head out and surprisingly no vampires in sight. I took in a big breath of air, for the first time and I smelt the most amazing smell in my whole life. I quickly ran in vampire speed to the main room. Whoa that was awesome. How could my feet possibly carry me that fast. I stood in front of Aro, Caius, Marcus and on each side of them stood, Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix. I turned around and started hearing voices coming our way, and the amazing smell getting closer.

"welcome, Isabella" Aro said. I looked at him and smile. "Hi" I said back. I was distracted, I wanted whatever that was coming our way.

"Are you hungry" aro asked me.

"Starving "I replied.

"Good, because here comes dinner" Jane said. I looked to the double doors, the voices kept getting closer and closer. Until a group of what looked like tourist walked in. The smell was better than ever, and I wanted it so bad, but what would the Cullen's think if I ever saw then again. They would think I was a monster.

"Well, Isabella pick someone" Aro gestured to me. Well my throat did hurt, and I wanted it so bad. I started imagining me sinking my teeth into them, and have their delicious blood go down my throat. That's when I lost myself, and hell broke loose.

**Jaspers p.o.v**

I watched as Alice's car pulled into the drive way. Everyone ran out to great them. When they came out bella wasn't with them. Where was bella? I started walking towards Alice to give her a kiss, but she went to Edward and grabbed him hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"I shouted. Everyone soon realized why I shouted. I heard Emmett say a low oh my god, they all looked at me and then back at Edward and Alice holding hand.

"Jazz, we need to talk" Alice said.

"OK,TALK"I shouted.

"I don't love you anymore, I love Edward" Alice said.

I was going to kill him. I started to breath heavy.

"When did this happen" I asked.

"Well, we started dating a couple of month ago" she told me.

"WHAT? YOU WERE STILL WITH ME WHILE YOU WERE DATING HIM"I shouted. I guess I was pushing off my mood to everyone else because everyone's mood started to change to angry.

"jasper" I heard Carlisle whisper to me. He knew what was going to happen.

I launched myself at Edward taking him to the ground. He pushes me off which sent me flying back, but I landed on my feet. I ran up to him in vampire speed and threw him against a tree. He came full force and me but before we hit the ground I turned myself around so I was the one on top. I was going to rip his god damn head off. I had my hands around his head, but strong arm pulled me off. I fought and struggled but it was no use.

"Jasper, control yourself" Esme told me. I stopped struggling and just stood there. Alice was by Edward to see if he was ok.

"Where's bella" I asked Alice. I didn't feel like screaming anymore.

"Umm, Bella, s-shes well" Alice stumbled.

"Where the hell is she" I asked.

"She's with the volturi" Edward snarled.

"What" everyone except Edward and Alice shouted.

"They wouldn't let us go unless we gave them Bella" Alice told us.

"how could you, Bella was your best friend and Edward she was your girl friend" Carlisle said.

"WHAT THE HELLS YOUR PROBLEM" Emmett screamed at them.

Esme started crying dry tears. Carlisle went over to Esme and wrapped her in his arm.

"I'm going for bella" I told everyone.

"I'm coming with you" Emmett said.

"No, I don't want to risk anything, and besides I have nothing to lose" I told Emmett. I looked over to Alice and she looked like she was about to cry dry tears. She saw I was looking at her so she turned away. I didn't have time to think, I ran at vampire speed towards the airport.

**Bella's p.o.v**

I let the body crush to the floor, it was drained of blood. What have I done? I just killed someone. Someone who had a family, someone who had a life that I just ended. There were a total of 15 dead bodies, laying here lifeless. Aro and everyone else joined in after I had someone. I couldn't stand this room. I ran so fast in vampire speed down the hall. I found a little room with stone walls and a ledge I could sit on and mope. I started dry crying as I thought of what I did, and I thought of how Edward just left me, Edward.

I heard footsteps coming and I know it was aro or someone. To my surprise it was Demetri.

"What's wrong" he asked me.

"What's wrong, do you seriously have to ask, I just ended someone's life" I told him.

He sat down right next to me. "bella, just think of it this way, we are at the top of the food change, when you were human, did you feel bad about eating steak" He said.

"Well, no, b-but it's not the same" I said.

"Yes it is, don't you think the cow had a family to" He said.

"yea" I replied.

"Well, okay then don't feel bad" He told me.

"Go, change, we have much to do" He said. He grabbed my hand and led me to my bedroom. He found me something that looked like what jane was wearing, it's was a dress that fell a little past my knee, and it had a black cloak. It also had black slippers.

Along with my deep red eyes, I felt scary.

"Come on" Demetri said as he lead my towards the main room.

"Welcome, dear Bella" Caius said. I looked at him and smiled.

"You're going to go with felix , and he is going to teach you things" Aro told me.

"But first, you have a visitor" Aro said. If I had a heart it would of stopped pounding. Who would be visiting me. Edward, Alice,come to say they were sorry, to late? I don't understand, who?

"Enter" marcus said. I heard footsteps appear, and there about 10 feet away was jasper.

"JASPER"I scream and quickly ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Bella" he whispered and hugged me back.

"I can't believe you're here" I said.

"I can't believe you're a vampire" He said back.

"Can we go and talk somewhere else" I asked aro.

"As, you please" He said back.

"come on" I said as I grabbed his arm and started walking.

"So, your apart of them now" he asked me.

"Yea, I guess so, But they kinda feel like family to me since, e-e-edwar they gave me to them" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"yea, what happened back at the cullen's when they got home" I asked

"well first, alice told me they were dating, and I almost ripped Edward's head off, but I got pulled off, and then they told us they left you here, and everyone got pissed at them, I couldn't think, I had to see if you were ok" He told me. We stopped walking.

"Im fine" I said as I places a hand on his arm.

"So, your over the whole Edward and alice thing" He asked.

"Um, it's only been a day, but yea kinda, I still get sad" I told him.

"ok" he said and we started walking again.

"Listen, bella" He began."Let's leave here, you and me" He said.

"I can't jasper, I can't leave them" I said.

"Not even if I did this" He said as he walked over to me and kissed me. I kissed him back. I placed my hand on his check and kept kissing him. He put his hands on the back of my head. We didn't even have to stop to breath but we eventually pulled away.

"Wow" I said. He stroked my hair.

"Please bells, for me" He said.

"Ok, yes, I'll go, but please just stay here with me for like a week or so" I asked him.

"For you, yes i'll stay" He said.

"Great" I said and pulled him into a hug. This was going to be great.

**I didn't know how to end this, so I ended it here. if you have any ideas for chapter 3 tell me, please remember to review (;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the review,and I don't own anything or anyone.**

**Bella's p.o.v**

It's been a couple days since jasper was delighted that he was staying. No one knew that we were leaving in a week or so, and I wanted to keep it that way. maybe I could convince jasper to stay longer. He stayed in the room, three rooms down from me, so it wasn't that bad. Felix was teaching me the basics about being a, well vampire. He taught me the rules and everything. I begged him to teach me how to fight, and so now he's teaching me how to fight. Jasper wasn't so happy about felix teaching me how to fight. Demetri on the other hand was being a little to friendly, he wasn't happy about jasper staying, I think he's has a little crush on me.

"Bella, darling" jasper said as he took me into his arms.

"Yes" I said while pecking him on the lips.

"Well, today is suppose to be cloudy , so that mean a perfect day to have you sight seeing" He told me.

"Great! you mean were going to see Italy" I said very excited.

"Yes, love that means were seeing Italy" Jasper said.

"Yes" I squealed, hugging him really tight.

"Go get dress into something normal and well get going" He said releasing me.

Hmm, something normal, like not a black dress or cloak? I ended up wearing, jean skinnys, with a black tank top, with a black over shirt, and green converse.

"How do I look" I asked him.

"Stunning and normal" He said while chuckling. He was wearing, somewhat dress pants with a long sleeve blue dress shirt and some fancy shoes I didn't know of. What I was trying to say was he looked amazing. He put his hand into mine and we started walking towards the entrance.

"Were,going sight seeing aro,well be back later" I shouted.

"Ok,bella,be careful"Aro replied.

"Im a vampire,theres not lots of things that can harm me"I shouted back. i heard him chuckle as we entered the outside. I took a deep breath in a smelt all the wonderful humans. i wonder if jasper knew I drank human blood. I took in my suroundeding. It was truly beautiful,it was like newyork with all the building next to each other, but here the building were so old and beautiful. If a vampire could live anywhere it would be here. somthing about this place just gave me the creepy magical feeling.

"Isn't it beautiful" I said.

"Yea it is"he replied looking at me.

"Awwh" I said kissing him tenderly on the lips. We parted and he took my hand and we started walking. I heard people all around admiring us.

"A bookstore" Jasper said in excitement. He was practically glowing.

"Yea, you go get your books and meet back up with me, im gonna go look around" I said.

"Are you sure darlin, I don't wanna leave you" He said

"I'm fine, seriously" I said.

"Fine" He said placing a kiss on the forehead. I saw him disappear into the store and I stated walking down the street.

"Hey look at her"I heard a male voice say. Oh great more admirers. I started to quicken my pace. I heard footstep behind me. I stopped and turned around.

"May I help you" I asked. There was about 5 males.

"Yes you may, sweetheart" one of the males said. He reached for my face but I slapped it away.

"Oh, looks like we got a fisty one" I heard one of them say. i let out a small snarl. They kept getting closer and I kept backing away. What was I doing,I was a vampire from crying out loud. I grabbed one by the arm and threw him about 15 yards. Luckily no one was outside besides them. He landed with a small cry and I started to chuckle. They finally got a good glimse at eyes widened in terror.

"What the hell are you" One of them asked.

"Your worst nightmare" I replied digging my teeth into him.

The others ran away in fear, but I didn't feel like running after them.I left the body drained of blood and kept on walking. I came to a dead end a little frustrated.

"Need help" I heard someone ask me. I turned around to see a very handsome man. He had beautiful features, and dark red eyes, and then I wondered was he a vampire?

"Yea, I actually do" I said.

"Well, where are you trying to be" He asked me.

"I don't know just wandering" I said.

"Oh, well do you want to wander with me" He asked.

"Sure" I said and we started walking.

"Oh, yea and by the way, my name is luke".

"Why hello luke,im bella"

Now I need to find out if he's a vampire. I prentended to trip, and he used vampire speed and caught me.

"Your new at this, huh" I asked him.

"New at what" He asked trying to sound confused.

"Oh, please I know you're a vampire, And you should know I'm one to" I said back.

"What, that awesome, wow" He said.

"Yea" I said.

"Hey do you want to meet my clan, they would like you" He asked me.

"Sure" I said.

"Ok" He replied.

"You never answered me, are you new at this" I asked.

"Um, oh, yea I am, I've been this for a couple days, so has my friend we were walking around late at night and we got attacked by a group of vampires" He told me.

"Oh" I said. We stopped talking for a little bit. We finally arrived at the house. it was somewhat big, and it was very old.

"Here we are my lady" He said. i started laughing. We entered the house and i automatically smelt about 7 vampires in here. They all came running in vampire speed, And they gasped when they saw me.

"Well hell-loo beautiful" One of them said. They led me towards the couches, And that's when the answers started pouring.

"Are you a vampire, too" they asked.

"Uh yea" I replied.

"where did you come from" One of them said.

"I guess I should tell you guys, I um well I live with the royal family" I said.

"Royal family"One of them asked.

I took in a deep breath.

"Yea royal family, there the closes things you guys have to royalty, They wrote the laws" I said.

"wow,thanks for telling us,I bet we could take them down"luke said.

"So does that make you royalty" I heard one of them ask.

I started to giggle" No, not really, just aro, marcus and caius" I said.

"So is luke your boyfriend" They asked.

"No, I just met him earlier and he offered to show me to you guys" I told them.

"are you here with anyone" Luke asked as everyone tried to listen. Oh crap, jasper, I totally forgot about him. I heard someone bust threw the door.

"BELLA" jasper say.

"Who the hell" Luke said.

"Uhh, jasper my boyfriend" I told him.

I got up and walked over to jasper.

"What the hell, bella I was worried sick, about you I thought something happened" Jasper yelled.

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry, I met luke over there and we just started talking" I told him.

"Who the hell is luke" Jasper shouted.

"Im,luke" luke said as he appeared from behind me.

"And I would like if you excited my house, if your going to yell" Luke told jasper.

"Who do you think you are, don't tell me what to do" Jasper said. Oh no, I could sense I fight coming down. Luke came full force at jasper and jasper took luke by the arm and swung him at the wall, he went crashing throw and landed on the road. Jasper let out a snarl and luke snarled back.

"Luke, stop you don't know what your getting yourself into" told him. He didn't listen and started running toward jasper again. Jasper grabbed him into a head lock. Oh no, he was going to rip his head off.

"JASPER,NO" I scream. Jasper looked at me and felt the sadness in me and he let go. Luke was lying on the floor, and the rest of his clan was probably to wussy to fight jasper because they all stepped back. They probably noticed his scares. Luke got up and looked me in the eyes. i could sense the hurt and I gave him an apologetic look.

"Lets go sit down" luke told us. I looked over at jasper and he was giving luke a death stare. I started walking over to the couch while grabbing jaspers hand, but he wouldn't budge. I looked at him with pleading eyes and he finally moved. We sat on a small couch that would barley fit our butts on the sofa. my right leg was on his legs, and our hands were wounded in each other. He was staring down luke and his clan.

"So, who are you" luke asked jasper.

"I'm jasper hale, bella's 'MATE' " Jasper said saying mate loud so luke would get the point that I was with him not luke.

"Well hi jasper" luke said,

Jasper let out alittle snarl."Um, im sorry, we got off on the wrong foot" luke said to jasper.

Jasper just stared at luke.I nudge him in the foot, and he looked at me. i looked at him and he looked at me and he could tell I wanted him to be nice to luke.

"Ok, ill forgive you but only for bella" Jasper said.

"Great" luke said happily.

"By the way how old are you" Luke asked jasper.

"144"jasper said.

"wow" they all said looking shocked.

"Listen not to be rude but me and bella were in the middle of seeing Italy" Jasper told luke.

"Oh, ok, mind if I tag along" Luke asked me.

"Um, well" I said.

"Yes, I do mind if you tag along, let's go bella" Jasper said looking at me.

"I'll see you around" I told look as we walked out the door.

"see yah" Luke said.

"Why didn't you let luke tag along" I asked him.

"I wanted you all to myself" He said as he picked me up and put my feet on his feet, and kissed me. I rapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. He released and we went to go see the rest of Italy.

**How did you like? remmember to review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been making stories lately, I've been having writers block ;l it sucks! And to add to that my computer goes at an insanely slow speed. ;0 I do not own anything, here it is. xP**

**Bella p.o.v**

I decided to take a walk around the castle with demetri. Jasper was in his library like always.

"So, I should ask aro if we could take you on a mission with us guards" Demetri told me.

"Really, that would be awesome" I squealed.

We walked past some of the guards as they smiled at us. We were now walking down a long narrow hall way.

"It's actually nice having someone around that jane can't abuse with her abilities" Demetri said.

"Yea , she's kind of like a bully to you guys ,If you don't abey her you get pain right" I asked.

"Yea, but with your shield and all she can't harm any of us, that's if you shield us" He said.

"Of course I would shield you demetri, you've been really kind to me since day one and I appreciate it" I told him.

He gave me a smile. I couldn't bare to leave him. We could always visit then right? Jasper made it finale were leaving in a couple of days and were going to visit the Cullen's. Great an alice and Edward love fest. I was still so angry about the whole alice and Edward thing but then again I didn't care because I had this amazing boyfriend. All of a sudden I heard this piercing fowl sound, it was a screaming/snarl .Demetri let out a loud snarl and I just stood here in shock, what was going on? Pushed me back and stepped in front of me in a defensive position.

"Go" he snarled, pushing me backwards.

"Not without you" I told him. He looked down at me, he took my hand and we ran towards the main room. Aro, caius and marcus were sitting in there.

"What do you want" Aro said to demetri, he sounded pissed. When aro looked at me he gave me a smile. I was his favorite since they found out my ability. Me demetri , jane and felix were practicing in the training room when jane decided to use her ability's on demetri, I couldn't let this happen and I found something coming from me and it rapped itself around demetri.I could shield people.

"The castle is under attack" demetri told them.

"GET EVERYONE" aro screamed. Demetri tightened his grip on my hand and let go.

"Bella" aro said. I knew what he meant. I began pushing my shield so it was around all of them, who knew if one of the attackers had a special ability. Demetri and all of the guards were back. Jasper came after. He came next to me and rapped his left arm around my stomach. We stood there prepared and someone I didn't expected appeared, luke and his coven.

"Hello, bella" Luke said.

"Luke, why would you do this" I asked.

"Why else bella, for power" He told me. He gave me a little smile.

Everyone in lukes coven except for luke went down. Jane was causing then pain. they all screeched and yelled. After they were taken apart and burn luke just stood there stunned. Jane and felix made there way over to luke.

"I get him" jasper snarled looking at luke.

"Please bella, I'm sorry tell them to stop" Luke said.

I looked at him and if I could cry right now I would. "sorry"I told him as jasper took of his head and burned the body. I just stood there and watched. Jasper took me into his arms and told me "sorry". I couldn't help but to dry cry into his chest.

**The next day.**

**Bella's p.o.v**

I needed to be alone. The only image in my mind was luke dying. I was on a balcony that had a beautiful view of the whole city.

"Hey" Demetri said.

"Hi" I replied. He looked at me and noticed my sadness.

"Im sorry about that luke guy" He said.

"It's okay".

He nodded his head and stood next to me.

"Listen I need to tell you something, actually I need to tell all of you guys something" I said.

"what" he asked. I touched his shoulder and started walking to the main room. He got the point to follow.

We arrived in no time, and I approached aro, caius and marcus. No one else was in the room except me and demetri.

"Listen me and jasper plan to leave tomorrow to visit the cullens, and I promise ill come back to visit" I told them. I saw hurt in demetri's eyes as I looked back at him. Aro was hurt to I guess.

"Well, it is your dissuasions to leave as you wish, but I am saddened to see you go" Aro said.

"I'll be back" I reminded him. A smile rose on aro's face.

"Very well then, you have one more night" Aro whispered. I hated to see him so sad .It pained me. I grew close to everyone even jane. I thought of everyone as family and everyone thought the same. It was a strange connection, I've only been here for a week or so but it felt like years.

"Go enjoy your last night here, Remember to say goodbye when you leave" Aro told me. I began to excite the room as I was joined by demetri.

"I can't believe your leaving" He said with a sad voice.

"I know, I'm sorry I don't want to leave, if I had a choice I would stay" I told him.

"you always have a choice" He said. We kept walking in human speed as we approached jasper room.

"see you tomorrow" I told him .He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away. I opened the door and jasper was sitting in a chair reading a book. The chair he was sitting in was facing the other way so I couldn't see his face. I walked over to him and he was still nose deep into his book. I grabbed his book and flung it across the room.

"Hey" he said seeming a little pissed. I started to chuckle as I kissed him.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too "he said as he wrapped his arms around my head.

**The next day, early morning.**

**Bella p.o.v**

I was going to be strong today. I was not going to cry and i was not going to beg jasper to stay longer.

Our bags were packed and I was heading to the main room to say goodbye.

Everyone hugged me and wished me fair well. Demetri's hug was the longest.

"don't be long" he told me.

"Ok" I replied. Aro was kind enough to buy me and jasper first class tickets. We left the gates to the castle, there was no need for cloaks because it was a rainy day. Aro also let us borrow a car to the airport, he didn't want us running. Someone would pick the car up later.

"They will miss you, I felt it" Jasper told me trying to make a conversation.

"As I will miss them" I told him. He took my hand.

"Well everyone back home will be happy to see you" He told me.

"that isn't my home" I reminded him. I had nothing against anyone of the cullen's, well I did have something against alice or Edward, but when I thought of family I thought of the volturi. Jasper gave me a sad smile. He knew what I thought of family. The volturi.

**Jaspers p.o.v**

Something is different about bella. The volturi changed her in many ways. For one she hasn't thought of life as the same, and I recently found out she drank human blood, I just never told her I knew. Also she doesn't seem like the bella I remember,she has this dark figure to her, I don't want that dark figure to take over, and for her to lose humanity and to stop caring about the things that mean the most to her.

**Bella p.o.v**

We arrived at the airport and park our car far back. We grabbed our luggage and before we knew it we were in first class going to forks. i sat in the seat by the window. I was so emotional about everything, and I just needed to close my eyes. I layed my head against jasper and just layed there. i couldn't help but over hearing the girls admiring jasper, they said thing like "he's so gorgeous" or "I wish I was her" and all the guys said "I wish I was him" or "she's so beautiful".

I finally decided to awaken my pretend sleeping. Jasper was reading a book, like always. I placed my head on his shoulder again and looked at what he was reading. It had something to do with how things came to be.

He knew I was up because he gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and continued with his book.

"You're so absorbed with your books" I blurted out.

"More absorbed with you" he replied not taking his eyes from the book.

I sighed, I placed my head on the window and looked out .All the human eye would see was clouds but I saw past that. There were valleys and people walking around. Uhh this was boring too. I started to gaze at people. watching people was interesting. Almost everyone on the plane was talking about us.I stared at a couple of teenage guys they saw I was looking and gave me a smile. I could feel the blood rush to their cheeks as they blushed. People watching got boring after a while so I started messing with jaspers foot. I kicked it around and he tried to keep his foot still. I kept on kicking his foot and it soon budged again, I started to giggle at the sight of it.

Jasper soon got annoyed and he put his book down.

"FINALLY"I shouted, everyone on the plane looked at us.

"Bella, I'm not trying to ignore you, I'm just fascinated in this book" He told me.

"Okay, okay, go back to reading you big nerd" i told him chuckling.

"What did you say" he said.

"Umm" did I really just piss him off by calling him a nerd "s-s-sorry" I told him. I slouched back all the way so my head was up against the plane window. He kept coming closer to our lips were inches apart. He let out a smile and said" you should of seen a the look on your face".

"Haha, not funny, I thought you were really mad at me" I told him. The smile still hung on his face as he leaned in to kiss me. It was kind of like a make out fest that lasted for about a couple minutes and then we realized we had a crowd, and we should breath. Jasper released and continued reading his book. The plane finally landed thank god. Jasper took both of our luggage of the plane and carried it. He luckily carried it with one hand so I could hold the other. The cullen's were suppose to meet us here. I looked all around until I spotted a familiar faced.

I stood there and gazed at them. They were all smiling at me.I should be excited to see them,but I wasn't,I guess you could say I was home sick in a way.

"I'm so glad your safe" esme said.

Jasper nudged me in the foot."Bella" he whispered. He was trying to tell me to be nice.

"Hi"I said. There happy now, I came over and hugged me.

"It's good to see you" Carlisle said.

Emmett was nexted and like always he had something stupid to say.

"why hello there lifeless bella"Emmett said.

I looked at him and pulled me into a bear hug. Rosalie gave me a smile. i stood in front of alice and Edward. Edward was behind alice with his hand around her stomach. I looked down at the ground.

"Oh,bella" Alice said coming up to me and giving me a hug. I gave her a light hug back and released.

"Bella" Edward said giving me his oh so gorgous crooked smile. I gave him a smiled back and turned to everyone. Jasper was still giving everyone hugs. he walked up to alice and she partially leaped into his arms. I let out a small growl and she got the point to let go. Carlisle picked up our luggage as we walked back to the car.

The ride home was short. No one really talked to each other. We arrived at the cullen's and we were lead up into a room that would be mine and jaspers room. I unpacked everything in a flash and I made my way downstairs.

"going to go hunting" I told everyone. I quickly hurried out the door and ran as fast as I could. i didn't want any followers .I stumbled apon a couple of hikers. It was a female and a male around the age of 20.i drained there blood, I dropped the dead body to the floor. I heard someone from behind me .i quickly turned my head and there stand there was jake and he didn't come alone.

**Alittle clif hanger there lol, I hope you liked it up with bella why is she so quiet and shy around the cullens?**


End file.
